It Is Over Now
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: A songfic as Christian says his final goodbyes to Satine after the curtain has fallen


It Is Over Now

Disclaimer: The song is from an Easter Liturgy we had in school. I don't know who sang it, but it is a very beautiful and haunting piece.

* * * * * * * * 

His cry of despair echoed throughout the still stage, ringing in the ears of everyone who watched. He sobbed; choking gasps that reverted him to a small child who'd lost his favourite toy. Nobody dared to move closer as the penniless poet clutched his faded diamond close to him, crying milky teardrops into her fire-coloured hair.

_Hush my baby, dry your eyes_

Christian held Satine's body close to him, feeling the warmth and life slowly ebb out of her, forcing him to accept that she was dead. It seemed so wrong, after their greatest triumph, their greatest tragedy had arrived, tearing them apart. Lifting his head slightly, Christian's eyes blurred as he gazed at the necklace around Satine's neck.

The Duke's Diamonds

Biting his lip, he softly, gently, slowly, undid the clasp at the back, releasing her beautiful swan-like neck from the Duke's grasp. The elaborate jewels slid from his shaking hands and quietly hit the floor, before being kicked away by Christian's foot. He didn't want _him_ to be a part of their final moments.

_Sleep my baby, do not cry_

His eyes travelled from her neck up towards her crimson lips, still immaculate and a deep red. Siren red. As he thought, a memory from his childhood lessons floated up to the surface, as his younger self stood and recited what he had learnt in school that day.

"A siren is a woman regarded as seductive and beautiful"

She was the most beautiful seductress, but she was so much more than that. She was bewitching, enticing, alluring, fascinating, haunting, but above all things, she was the woman he loved. Now she was dead.

_Lifeless hands, it is over now_

Spooning her frail body, Christian lifted her left hand and kissed each fingertip gently, feeling the cool smoothness of her beautiful skin. She was always so perfect, looking like she'd spent all day preparing for such a simple occasion such as rehearsals. Now her beautiful ivory skin was covered with small dots of red blood, the blood of life and of death.

Shifting slightly, Christian held on tightly as his hand searched in his pocket. He pulled out a small black velvet box, and opened the lid, revealing a ring.

A wedding ring.

A band of gold, studded with a simple opal. As he lifted it to the light, it shone like the red and yellow of flame. It was known as a fire opal, and it cost him the world. But now, it didn't matter. It was hers, no matter what. He kissed the ring once, before sliding it gently over her tiny wedding finger, then sealed it with another sweet kiss.

_When you wake, I'll still be here_

He would always be there. As the tears still flew down his haggard face, Christian began to lift the red and white petals from her hair. He picked a red droplet and kissed it lovingly, before letting the soft fabric float gracefully to the ground. He continued this until all the droplets were gone, and now it was just he and Satine.

The others watched, pain in their faces as Christian deliberately slowed everything down. They couldn't move, couldn't speak, they could do nothing but watch. Everything they had ever known was now wrong, it was they who had been living from dream to dream, but now the dreaming was over.

_Hush my darling, no more tears_

Christian kissed her lips, feeling the taste of his diamond on his lips. She always reminded him of a spring day, with a picnic of strawberries and cream and cherries. She had loved that day, when Christian had taken her to a park for a private picnic on her birthday. She'd danced amongst the apple blossoms, her hair flying out behind her, her skirts in a mad array and a smile of utter delight playing upon her lips. They had spent the day laughing, kissing, playing and talking. They spoke about their hopes and dreams, pasts and present and their future, which was for the two of them.

His fingers traced her delicate jawbone, remembering how he used to do that when she was asleep. It tickled her and usually made her wake up, but she would always smile and stretch languidly like a cat, before kissing him delicately on the tip of his nose. Now, a tear dripped from his nose and splashed onto her cheek, and Christian slowly brushed it away, his thumb barely touching her ice-cold skin.

_Close your eyes, it is over now_

For the first time, Christian raised his eyes to Satine's. They were still open, the usual bright lapis lazuli colour faded to a crystalline blue. No pain lingered there, only happiness. It was this happiness that made Christian smile. Even through death, his beloved Satine could make him see the light at the end of the tunnel. He brought her close to him and kissed her lips for a final time, before softly closing her eyes with a delicate touch of his fingers. Now she looked peaceful in the arms of the man she loved, while her poet gently lifted her up and carried her to her room, where he laid her on her bed, her russet tresses making a halo around her beautiful face. He crossed her hands, the ring glinting a fierce red in the light. He turned, and walked slowly to the door, but before he left, he whispered his final goodbye.

_"It is over now."_


End file.
